ipswichmhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Conservative Party (MHoC)
The Conservative Party, officially the Conservative and Unionist Party, sometimes informally called the Tories, is a centre-right political party in the Model House of Commons. It is the governing party since 13 March 2019, reflecting the status of the UK Conservative Party. Members of MHoC In the 1st Model House of Commons, the Conservative Party had 32 MPs. History George Jenkinson Jenkinson served as leader of the Conservative Party, and acting Leader of the House, on 13 March 2019 for the maiden session of the Model House of Commons. He responded to questions at Prime Minister's Question time on topics such as antisemitism, gender inequality, climate change and the environment. He appointed a cabinet including Henry Lloyd, Nick Rix Perez, Ranulph Wood and Jack Dyble. This is known as the First Jenkinson (I) Ministry, although it existed for only one session. George Jenkinson went on to become Speaker for the remainder of the 1st Model House of Commons. Ranulph Wood Wood took over from Jenkinson without an election on 20 March 2019. The Wood ministry saw Henry Lloyd moved to the role of Chief Whip, Jack Dyble becoming Chancellor and Deputy, Nick Rix Perez taking up the position of Minister for Foreign and Defence Affairs. Andy Whitehead was also promoted to become Minister for the Home Office and Education. The Wood ministry was characterised by deadlock in the House. Firstly, the Terrorism (Deprivation of Citizenship) bill in response to the case of Shamima Begum which failed to pass. The Government was defeated in its opposition to the Liberal Democrats People's Vote amendment when the meaningful vote on Brexit was brought to the House, although the Labour and UKIP amendments were defeated. Ranulph Wood also faced questions on knife crime, UK gun laws and EU copyright legislation at his first PMQs. The Government was also successful in its opposition to a Liberal Democrat bill to reduce the voting age to 16. Jack Dyble Dyble won the Conservative leadership election against Elliott Day with 57.1% of the vote. The Dyble ministry saw the promotion of Julian Chan who became Deputy leader, as well as Elliott Day who became Minister for the Home Office and Education, and Rahul Sagu who took on the role of Minister for Health and the Environment. Upon taking office, Jack Dyble brought forward a new Immigration Bill which was defeated by Tory rebels. In the following session, the government introduced a strict pro-life Abortion Bill following news of fresh Alabama Abortion laws. The Government allowed a free vote, which saw several Cabinet ministers opposing the bill. As a result, the proposals were ultimately defeated without division. In the 8th session, Dyble successfully proposed military intervention in Sudan after a destabilising coup d'etat in the country. Jack Dyble faced 2 no-confidence threats during his premiership, firstly by his MPs which saw Henry Lloyd ultimately resign from the Conservative Party (and as Chief Whip) and secondly, from the official opposition when several members of his cabinet resigned. The latter resulted in the leader's resignation on 26 June 2019. In his final session, Dyble made an oral statement in which he resigned as Leader of the House and Conservative Party Following this, he proposed a progressive University Tuition fees settlement which was defeated for benefiting overseas students over domestic students. George Jenkinson George Jenkinson resigned as Leader of the Conservative and Unionist Party on 31 January 2020, following the United Kingdom's withdrawal from the European Union. On the 5th February 2020 Jenkinson led his last session and Lily Rendell was announced as his successor at 19:30 that day.